gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type
The RGM-79G GM Ground Type (陸戦型ジム) is a ground based predecessor to the RGM-79 GM. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type was rushed through development during UC 0079 based on early data from Project V. It was intended as a test unit and to gather combat data alongside the space use RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type. The GM Ground Type used 80% of the same parts as the RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type and therefore the two machines can swap certain parts when required. For example, the GM Ground Type can swap its backpack for the Gundam Ground Type's to carry more weapons/equipment and be more adaptable. There is also the case of a GM Ground Type's head being used as a replacement for the missing head of Karen Joshua's Gundam Ground Type. The GM Ground Type also shared the Luna Titanium Alloy armor, and the ability to use beam rifles and most of the Gundam Ground Type's weaponry. Unlike the Gundam Ground Type, the GM Ground Type lacks the chest-mounted vulcan gun and multi-launcher. Armaments ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The GM Ground Type has two beam sabers, one stored in the outer side of each leg. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. Every Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type carry two spare magazines on their side skirt armor. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*YHI FH-X180 180mm Cannon :A transportable cannon developed by Yashima Heavy Industries as a long range weapon for use in 1G environment. It has an alternate model number: "NFHI·GMCa-type.09/". Its design is thought to have referenced the Zimmad Corporation’s ZIM/M-T-K175C Magella Top Cannon. It uses a six-rounds box magazine that is inserted into the top. The most notable feature of this weapon is that it can be broken down into compact components for transport in containers carried by the mobile suit. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Type, it is a redesign of the RX-78-2 Gundam's XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle. Instead of the 79-07G’s large movable sensor, this rifle is fitted with the BP-SS-001 composite box-type sensor system utilized on the BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun and licensed from BOWA Corporation, granting the weapon improved targeting precision. ;*YHI 6ML-79MM Missile Launcher :A launcher system consisting of multiple missile containers fitted on a base unit. Two to four missiles can be stored within each container depending on the type of warhead selected to meet the needs of the operation. ;*YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher :A portable large rocket launcher meant for MS, it is independently developed by Yashima Heavy Industries for use specifically in 1G environment. Also known as Hyper Bazooka (Ground Type), it has a very versatile design with features that include targeting sensors, etc. It uses a banana-shaped magazine and has a short barrel to facilitate its use in jungle/forested areas. This weapon can utilize a number of different munitions including warheads that deploy stabilizing fins after launch, and this shows that its design took many references from human-sized ground weaponry used in older eras. ;*YHI YF-RC180 Railcannon :A weapon that uses electromagnetic forces, rather than gunpowder, to fire solid projectiles at very high velocities. Manufactured by Yashima Heavy Industries. This equipment was developed in consideration of the problems that the early beam weapons had(decreased power due to attenuation in the atmosphere), and the basic structure is diverted from a battleship's main gun. ;*Net Gun :Like its name suggests, this weapon fires nets to trap, immobilize, and disable the enemy; rather than destroy them. Usually used in Ambush and Capture missions. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :Mounted on the forearm, this small, light shield is commonly used by the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. Constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, it is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas, and as such has a different form than the RGM-M-Sh-003 model. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :The same shield as used by the RGM-79 GM, it is composed of a triple honeycomb structure made of Luna Titanium and the surface also has anti-beam coating for defending against beam attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Weapon Rack :After swapping its backpack for the Gundam Ground Type's, the GM Ground Type has a weapon rack on its back. The weapon rack allows the GM Ground Type to carry a variety of equipment, such as weapon container, parachute pack, etc. In addition, the rack is equipped with a foldable searchlight and certain sections can unfold into a forklift-like mechanism. ;*Parachute Pack :An optional backpack equipment created by the Federation for use by their Mobile Suits for paradrop missions from the Medea Transport Plane. The backpack contains three parachutes and four thrusters to help in making a safe descent to the ground, once touchdown had been accomplished the backpack would be ejected as to not hinder the Mobile Suits performance in ground combat. ;*Weapon Container :Container for storing spare or additional armament that can be attached to the weapon rack. The container allows the GM Ground Type to carry a variety of armaments and ammunition for both itself and the other members of its squad. History The GM Ground Type was cheaper to produce than the Gundam Ground type, but only 42 units were produced. At least 12 units were assigned to the Kojima Battalion stationed in Southeast Asia, with the rest participating in the various Federation counter offensives in Eastern Europe, Africa, North America and Australia. However, the GM Ground Type was soon abandoned in favor of the standard-model RGM-79 GM, which was even cheaper to build and could serve as a "multi-role" unit. Three units belonging to the Kojima Battalion were converted into the long-range mobile suit, the RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper. Some units were also operated by the penal battalion 'Slave Wraith, '''and painted in their team's custom colors. The GM Ground Types were also deployed by the EFF's Experimental Units, with one of them being the platoon commanded by Matt Healy. Matt initially piloted a GM Ground Type before being issued a new RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type. When the unit piloted by Anish Lofman was damaged in battle against a MAX-03 Adzam, he was forced to switch to a RGM-79 GM, much to his disappointment, but he was later assigned his squadmate Larry Radley's unit, after Larry was assigned a RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. Variants ;*RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper Gallery GM Ground Type Lineart.png|Lineart for Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front Rgm-79-g-_1.jpg|Color art for Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm machine gun HFW-GR-MR82-90mm machine gun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun rx-79g-cannon.jpg|NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm cannon rx-79g-missilelauncher.jpg|Missile launcher rx-79g-bazookagun.jpg|NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm Hyper Bazooka rx-79g-netgun.jpg|Net gun rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber Gm-shield.jpg|FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield Rgm79grifle.png|GM Ground Types of Kojima Battalion's 07th MS Team, armed with beam rifles. GM79G.jpg|GM Ground Types of Kojima Battalion's 03rd MS Team, armed with beam rifles. Rgm79gmg 08th.png|Destroyed GM Ground Type with NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun Rgm79godessa 08th.png|GM Ground Types, seen during Operation Odessa. rgm79g_p01.jpg|GM Ground Types deployed in Odessa as seen on MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front OVA M353A4_Odessa_MSIGLOO2_TheGravityFront-OVA_episode3.jpg|GM Ground Types in action along with M353A4 Bloodhound command vehicle (The Gravity Front) Wappa_p03_GMGroundType_Odessa_TheGravityFront-OVA_episode3.jpg|Close encounter between GM Ground Type and Zeon's Wappa (The Gravity Front) ms06v_p03_MSBoys.jpg|A GM Ground Type (left) being struck by Zeon's Zaku Tank (from Zeon MS Boys: The War of Independence) Gundam 08th MS Team RAW v3 200.jpg gm-long-beam-rifle.jpg|GM Ground Type armed with long-range beam rifle rgm79g_p01a.jpg|GM Ground Type and GM Sniper (left and center) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front Ground type GM.jpg|Ground Type GM in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link Ground GM.png|Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link gmgroundslave2|GM Ground Types (left and center) of EFF's Slave Wraith MS Team, seen with RX-79G SW Slave Wraith (right) rgm79g_p02.jpg|GM Ground Type (Anish Lofman's Unit) as featured in Gundam Chronicle Battleline Gunpla OldGMGround.jpg|HG 1/144 RGM-79G GM Ground Type (1996): box art HGUC-GMGroundType.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79G GM Ground Type (2017): box art Mg-rgm-79g.jpg|MG 1/100 RGM-79G GM Ground Type (2001): box art Action Figures MSiA_rgm79g_p02_USA.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RGM-79G GM Ground Type" (North American release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_Gunperry_GMGroundType_p01_Asian_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Gunperry & RGM-79G GM Ground Type" double pack (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rgm79g_p01_Asian.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RGM-79G GM Ground Type" figure set (Asian release; 2003): package front view. Trivia *The beam rifle used by Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type have three different model numbers from three different sources: "P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011" from the MG Gundam Ground Type manual, "P.B.R-0079/A12 S-0000204" from the MG Gundam Ez8 manual, and "BLASH XBR-M-79E" from ''Master Archive Mobile Suit - RGM-79 GM Volume One. The last model number also appeared in Gundam Mobile Suit Bible 15, while Master Archive Mobile Suit - RGM-79 GM Volume Two listed an alternate model number of "BLASH XBR-M-79E (P.B.R-0079/A12 S-0000204)". References gm_ground_type_wr.jpg|Profile as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation MSG-ML 20.jpg MSG-ML 21.jpg gmgroundslave.png|Profile of GM Ground Type (Slave Wraith Team Colors) External links *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79［G］陸戦型ジム